Torn
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Cinder is a member of the flock. She loves everyone, especially Max. Max is the only one who helps Cinder when she goes through her phases. See, Cinder wasn't an ordinary baby that the School got. Cinder was an ordinary vampire-werewolf hybrid. Cinder soon gets visions and the visions seem more real when the flock lands in Forks and Cinder meets Jacob and Edward.


Mistake.

A stupid mistake.

That's all it was and that's all it ever will be.

Edward walked the woods, pictures of what he did flashing through his head. It wasn't like he wanted to do it. The urge consumed him, took over his body and mind. He tried to fight it but in the end, he gave in. Edward felt guilty, like he betrayed Bella and his family. But he and Jacob swore that they would never tell anyone what they did. Edward still felt Jacobs hands over his body. He felt every touch and caress. He shuddered as he pushed the thought out of his mind.

After that night, Edward didn't think about what he and Jacob did. Jacob however had to face the consequences of his actions. He stayed with the pack until he showed and then left. He feared of what the pack would do to him if they noticed that his scent was changing to that of an expecting she-wolf. He went far from Forks, making sure to stay in water as much as he could so the pack couldn't follow his scent if they looked for him.

Jacob knew that it was wrong of him to carry the baby, especially since it was half vampire and half werewolf, but he couldn't bring himself to abort it. Jacob decided he would carry the baby to term and then leave it on the steps of a hospital. The hospital would take care of the baby and whoever adopted it would deal with the effects later. Jacob wouldn't have to deal with it or the consequences of the pack if they found out.

Jacob lived in a cave for the next five months. He fed off the prey that filled the forest. Not wanting the baby to have a taste for raw meat, Jacob would tear chunks of meat from his kills and cook the chunks over a fire in his cave. The least he could do was make sure the baby wasn't a raw meat eating monster when it got older.

Pain wracked Jacob's body as another contraction hit. Sweat covered his body and his breathing was heavy. Labor had begun a few hours ago and Jacob wanted the pain to end. Soon another contraction hit and Jacob started to push. He could feel the baby moving down and hoped he only had a few more pushes left.

After three more pushes, the baby was out and Jacob fell back against the floor, relieved that it was over. He got back up and picked the baby up. At first, Jacob felt angry at the baby for causing him so much pain and making him leave his home. But then Jacob remembered that it wasn't the baby's fault. It was his and he had been burdened with the punishment.

Jacob wrapped the baby in an old blanket that he had found hidden in some leaves. He held the baby close, allowing his body heat to warm the baby. Jacob looked to see what the gender of the baby was and saw that it was a girl. After a bit, the baby started to fuss. Jacob guessed that she was hungry. Jacob wasn't sure what he would feed the baby, but he then gently felt his breast. It felt tender and swollen, nothing like it normally was. Jacob gently squeezed his nipple and white drops of liquid came out. Jacob felt his stomach drop at the sight, but he then guessed that it was part of the pregnancy. Seeing that it was the only way of food for the baby, Jacob brought her up to his breast and she instantly clung on, suckling hungrily. It felt strange but Jacob reminded himself that it wouldn't last forever.

Jacob ran lightly across the parking lot. It took him a bit to find a hospital, but he finally found one. The hospital even had its own entrance to the birthing center. Making sure no one was around to see him, Jacob ran up to the doors and placed the bundle he had in his mouth down. The baby was asleep. Jacob looked at the baby and sighed. _Hopefully you'll be adopted by a family that will be able to take care of you better than I could. _Jacob looked away, into the waiting room. He saw exactly what he was looking for. A woman was sitting behind the desk. Jacob looked at the baby one last time before barking. It was more of a growly roar but it did the job and got the woman's attention. She got up and started for the doors. Jacob ran away, back into the forest. He looked back in time to see the woman walking back into the birthing center, the baby in her arms. Jacob whined before turning back to the forest. _Good luck, little one. Maybe I could have kept you if only you weren't part vampire. _


End file.
